Troubled Past, Troubled Future
by draco-is-a-hottie
Summary: Draco Malfoy, so confident, so handsome. From the outside, who would know of the horrors he faced in childhood?
1. Birth of the Malfoy Heir

Troubled Past, Troubled Future

By dracoisahottie

A/N: If you know what's good for you, please don't read any of my other stories. Its been a while since I've written, so hopefully I've gotten a bit better. And this time, I'm going to stay in character ) Please tell me what you think…I hope everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters. If I did, Draco and I would disappear into a bedroom, never to emerge again )

Narcissa Malfoy glanced down at the creature freshly borne of her loins. Covered in thick yellow vernix streaked with blood, it hardly looked like the heir Lucius had hoped to produce. The thing in her arms, which were safely covered with a blanket of course, looked weak, fragile and stunted. It's tiny red face scrunched up, squeak of a cry coming from its toothless mouth. She stared. _What now?_ For a moment it continued producing noise—a midwife bustled over, and accepted the baby from a willing Narcissa.

"Missus Malfoy, you got'a comfort your chil'. Offer 'im your breast or summit. I 'spect 'es quite the 'ungry bugger, after that difficul' birf and all…" She wiped at the baby,cleaning his new skin, turning him rosy pink.

"So, I've delivered a male?"

"O'course, see 'is little bits there? Course they're probably a bit swollen righ' now, but 'es a boy fer sure."

The gorgeous blonde woman blinked, accepting the fact that she'd successfully completed her wifely duty, and now could perhaps be free of Lucius' _needs_. She hated sex and anything pertaining to it…glaring quickly at her child's genitals as she accepted it back. It was a boy, the midwife, as foolish as she was had been correct.

"Go on then, feed 'im. Jus' flop it out and out 'im nex' to it. Eel do the res'"

Slightly shocked at the crudeness of the order, she did what she was told. The tiny being quickly latched onto her swollen nipple, and Narcissa sighed. It felt, different, for sure, but that wasn't such a bad thing. Lucius never neglected her breasts, but now she felt as if they served an actual purpose, opposed to objects she hated because they were a constant reminder. The rhythmic suckling of the baby was soothing and for a moment, she thought motherhood might not be the hell she'd envisioned for nine months. Then Lucius arrived.

Without a word, he took two fingers and pried the baby's mouth away.

"Now, now, my wife. Those are for me. Not for my little Oedipus, hm?"

"Yes. I understand."

"He shall be called Draco…perhaps in hopes that he will someday surpass his namesake's deeds. Now, you-" Lucius summoned the midwife, "take him to the nursery, and let my wife relax. She's just given life to my heir. She needs not be bothered caring for it when we are affluent enough to make others do our dirty work." He wrapped his arm around the small frame of his wife. "Let us hope you've produced someone of value. With blood of the two greatest wizarding families coming together in one child, he has huge expectations to live up to. But…" He looked at his gloved hand, "We both know the consequences if he proves to be anything less than, ah, satisfactory."

Death. It was always death. That was simply how it was for the Dark Side. She'd know it since she was old enough to remember, and twenty years later, she accepted that it just happened this way. She'd never known any other way, however difficult it was sometimes to accept the fact. As long as it wasn't her being punished, she would be ok. Perhaps someday it would be Lucius. She wouldn't allow herself to hope.

"I have no doubts about our son. He looked powerful and strong-willed from the moment he left my womb." In an intricate web of words, she spun the story he wished to hear. Lucius stroked her sweaty hair, pulling it so that she would look him in the face.

"You lay amongst your own bodily mess, and yet you're still the hot fucking cunt I married. Oh god you filthy whore…" He pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue probing roughly. Narcissa made no move, she was exhausted, let alone the fact that she _hated this. __**Hated it. **_She sat perfectly still, not responding to anything her husband attempted to initiate. As quickly as he had come at her, he broke away and slapped her across the face.

"Bitch." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room. She didn't need to cry, the pain muddled with a numbness spell, wearing off after its pre-birth application. And she was used to it. She'd rather have the few moments of torture than the hours of pretend pleasure with her sweating pig of a husband.

Now alone, Narcissa briefly wondered what would become of her tiny Draco.


	2. A True Malfoy Rearing

Troubled Past, Troubled Future

By Draco is a Hottie

A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated, thanks in advance. So here's chapter two…enjoy?

It was weeks before Narcissa could bring herself to walk to the nursery. Granted, it was days before she could actually walk again, after the birth, but she just couldn't bear to see her child again, yet. As she slowly crept down the hallway, a cry drifted towards her ears. At the sound, her breasts grew heavy and engorged with milk, instinctually activating her let-down reflex at the sound of her baby in need. She frowned, but continued towards the door, her small body slightly bent at the extra weight in front.

As she pushed open the heavy mahogany door, she immediately took note of the lack of people in the room. In the far corner, standing at a window, was a nurse. However, she appeared to be deaf to Draco's tiny cries, and made no move to comfort him.

"Aren't you going to stop him crying?" Narcissa questioned.

"I'm on my break. I need this," she raised her hand slightly, showing a half-burnt cigarette. "This kid, oh god, never stops crying. I come in to work, he's crying. I leave work, he's still crying. I'm starting to go out of my mind."

"Oh." It wasn't Narcissa's place to contradict anyone. Lucius had made sure she knew that. Instead, she walked over towards the luxurious crib in which her son lay. Peering cautiously over the railing, she was a bit surprised. He looked smaller, or at least thinner, than when she'd last seen him.

The nurse, who'd finished her break walked up behind her, and noticed her shocked expression.

"He's not eating well. The kid just doesn't seem to want to thrive. Odd really, I've never seen a baby reject a bottle all day…"

"What do you mean he's not eating well? Can't you force him?"

"Well, we've got to give him the bottle, and he just doesn't seem keen on it. Ideally _you _ should be the one feeding him. It's better for him anyway."

"How dare you suggest…it is obvious to me that you certainly have no idea how to care for my child adequately…please leave, and do not bother to return."

"But Mrs. Malfoy…do you even have any idea of how to take care of him? It wouldn't be right for me to entrust a two-month-old baby in the hands of someone, although technically his mother, who has barely held a child, let alone fed, diapered or bathed."

"You shall not tell me what I can and cannot do in my own home. Now I suggest you leave before I summon my husband." Narcissa turned once again to face the crib. Draco looked up at her with enormous grey eyes, and continued to wail. Glancing quickly over her shoulder, she checked to see if the nurse had gone. She had.

"Shit," She mumbled. "Quiet down, Draco darling." She prodded his tiny arm. He cried louder. Feeling slightly nervous now, she reached down and plucked him out of his protective shell of bedding. The frail baby screamed louder, afraid of the stranger clutching at him too tightly. Narcissa was positively panicking now- what was she going to do? The nurse had been right in saying that she didn't have the faintest idea of how to care for a child.

Lucius strode quickly through the door, staring at his wife and child.

"What is this commotion! I could hear it all the way from my study. Thank god Macnair had gone before this started." He glared for a moment at his son before facing Narcissa.

"Oh, honey, he was crying when I came in here, and I fired the nurse for not doing her job, but now I have no idea how to shut him up and…"

"Now, now my love, I'll take care of it." He stooped to be at the child's level, staring into his own eyes as he studied the baby's face. "Draco, my heir, you are about to learn a lesson in silence. For, you see, silence as they say, is golden…and a quiet baby is a happy one. You'll soon learn. _Silencio._"

The crying was immediately quieted.

"Now, I'm going to lift the spell, and you're going to be a silent baby, correct?" He spoke as if the two month old child could understand. He flicked his wand and the room filled with wailing redoubled.

"_Crucio_." The tiny baby rattled in Narcissa's arms as the pain shook his little body. "_Silencio_." Quiet again. He repeated this process several times, until no noise came from anyone in the room. Draco trembled as his mother placed him back in his bed.

"Lucius, my brilliant husband…" She started.

"Why were you in the room in the first place? How many times do you need to be told you will have no part in the rearing of this child?" He was angry, red flickering in his eyes. A moment later, Narcissa collapsed onto the floor as the magicked pain washed over her as it had her son.


End file.
